Un pájaro atrapado en una tormenta
by Ellistriel
Summary: A Rai, una kunoichi de Kumo, se le ha encargado una misión, conseguir lo que hace doce años no se logró: el Byakugan y sus secretos. Para esto bajo el manto de paz y colaboración que ahora yace entre ambas naciones se instalará en Konoha. NejixOC. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi.

No me gustaría ver mi fic publicado por otro lado sin mi autorización. La idea de hacer publicidad a un escrito sin permiso del autor y peor aún tomándolo como propio (Ya que muchas veces ni especifican de donde lo sacaron) no me agrada, si quieren compartirlo, dejen un link a está página que eso no es ningún problema.

**Aviso:** El fic se encuentra **DETENIDO**. No sé por cuanto tiempo y si sea algo definitivo, pero de continuarlo necesitaría una edición urgente e incluso el replanteo de algunas cosas (Sobretodo ahora que en el manga se ha visto un poco más de Kumo)

* * *

**Un pájaro atrapado en una tormenta**

**Capítulo 01**

Bajo el techo de mi enemigo

* * *

Era una noche oscura y tormentosa. Rayos iluminan esporádicamente los cielos mientras una fuerte e incesante lluvia no dejaba de caer empapando todo en su camino. Una figura se movía hábilmente por entre las ramas altas de los árboles, estaba cubierta por una capa y no parecía que el clima estuviera incomodándola demasiado.

A unos pocos metros al frente, al pasar un árbol frondoso, la imagen de las grandes puertas de Konoha se hacían visibles por entre las gruesas gotas que caían desde el cielo. Al llegar cerca de la entrada la figura saltó hasta el piso y empezó a caminar sin mucha prisa hacia la puerta, hasta llegar a ella.

-¿Quién eres?- se escuchó preguntar a una voz desde un lado de la puerta, un guardia al parecer.

La figura mueve un poco la cabeza en la dirección para ver mejor al dueño de la voz dejando apreciar entre la capucha un par de ojos azul intenso. Busca un poco entre su ropa y entrega lo que parece ser una carta. El guardia revisa el papel y levanta la mirada.

-Ve directamente con la Hokage- ordena señalando hacía una montaña, una montaña con cinco rostros tallados en ella -En el edificio cerca de las faldas- agrega entregando la carta de regreso.

El trayecto hasta el edificio es rápido, las calles están sin gente, no sólo por la hora, sino también por el clima. Konoha se ve desierta, incluso casi no hay luces encendidas que se puedan ver de las casas, lo único que se puede apreciar en movimiento es un ninja dirigiéndose rápidamente por los techos en su misma dirección, probablemente para avisar de su llegada.

-Que tranquilo, debe de ser por la hora… aunque mejor así, tampoco me hubiera gustado llegar a plena luz del día- comenta la figura mientras avanza si prisa hacía su objetivo observando con algo de detenimiento las calles por las que camina.

Al llegar no hay nadie esperando, el edificio se ve igual de inerte que la villa, excepto por una luz proveniente de una ventana en un piso alto. Frente a la única oficina que parece estar con alguna persona adentro toca la puerta suavemente.

-¡Adelante!- ordena una voz femenina.

La figura abre con cuidado la puerta y entra a la habitación, en ella hay una mujer rubia con una mirada muy atenta, fija en su visitante; sus codos están apoyados en un escritorio mientras con sus manos sujeta su mentón.

-Hokage-sama- saluda respetuosamente la figura mientras baja un poco la cabeza aún cubierta por la capa -Soy el emisario de Kumo.

-Lo sé, sólo alguien de esa villa se le ocurriría viajar con un clima como este- comenta la mujer analizando a su visitante -¿Por qué sigues con eso encima? Aquí adentro no está lloviendo- dice La Hokage señalando la capa.

La figura asiente con la cabeza y se quita la capa dejando ver a una muchacha de unos quince años, piel clara, cabello castaño oscuro sujetado en una cola que sobrepasa por unos centímetros los hombros y unos ojos azul intenso. Desde donde se encuentra la Hokage calcula que debe de medir un poco más de metro sesenta y por lo ligera que parece verse presume que debe de estar por los cincuenta kilos de peso. Trae una mochila verde oscura no muy grande y lleva puesto el uniforme de Kumo, muy similar en estilo al de Konoha, pero la ropa es verde claro y el chaleco de color tierra sólo tiene un área para guardar pergaminos en el pecho.

-Así está mejor- comenta la Hokage al parecer relajándose un poco al tener una visión más clara de la persona que tiene en su oficina -¿Tienes la carta del Raikage no?

-Sí- responde la muchacha acercándose y extendiendo una carta sellada.

La Hokage empieza a leerla lentamente, al parecer está analizando cada palabra escrita mientras la muchacha la observa esperando. Cuando termina, cierra la carta y la pone a un costado.

-Bueno, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Ishida Rai- responde la muchacha -El Raikage pensó apropiado el no mandar a alguien que haya sido ninja en la época en la que nuestras naciones estaban en conflicto.

-Eso es bastante adecuado considerando donde vas a quedarte- afirma la Hokage -Eres chunin ¿No es así?

-Sí, desde hace un poco más de un año- responde Rai sin quitar la mirada de la Hokage.

-Ya es tarde, debes de estar cansada por el viaje, avisaré que has llegado- comenta levantándose y acercándose a la puerta -Ven conmigo, pensándolo mejor te llevaré yo misma.

-No creo que eso sea necesario Hokage-sama- responde la muchacha algo incómoda -No me sentiría bien haciendo que salga con esta lluvia.

-Es sólo lluvia, además es mejor que hable en persona con el dueño de la casa en la que te quedaras, ya debes de estar informada de los incidentes de hace unos años- dice Tsunade mirando a la muchacha.

-Sí, se me dio acceso a ese informe cuando se me asignó venir a Konoha- responde Rai bastante seria.

x x

Tsunade llega junto con Rai a una residencia bastante grande, con puertas de madera y muros con pequeños techos también de madera que deslizan el agua. Luego de unos momentos se abren las puertas y una mujer, que parece trabajar en esa casa, lleva a ambas kunoichis por unos pasillos, se puede ver que es una casa grande, con un gran patio central y muchas habitaciones. La sirvienta llega a una sala iluminada por unas velas y avisa que en unos momentos se les atenderá.

-Espero que no tengamos que esperar mucho- comenta Tsunade en un tono algo aburrido, algo que llama un poco la atención de Rai, hasta ese momento la mujer se había mostrado muy seria.

Pasan unos minutos bajo la tenue luz de las velas y el sonido de algún rayo y luego desde un extremo de la habitación aparece un hombre de cabello negro largo, vestido de blanco y con unos ojos muy extraños.

"El Byakugan" piensa Rai mirando con atención al hombre.

-Hiashi-sama- saluda Tsunade -Parece que nuestra invitada sí decidió aparecer esta noche- Comenta -Su nombre es Ishida Rai, es la enviada del Raikage.

Rai mira al hombre y baja la cabeza en señal de saludo -Hiashi-sama.

Hiashi observa con detenimiento a la muchacha por unos momentos, Rai continua con la cabeza agachada, aún siente que la observa, el único sonido que hay es el de las gotas de la lluvia golpeando contra el techo.

-Te esperábamos en la mañana- dice Hiashi rompiendo el silencio -Debes de estar cansada, es mejor que descanses por hoy y ya mañana hablaremos- agrega Hiashi mientras la sirvienta que abrió la puerta entra al cuarto.

-Por aquí por favor- comenta la mujer dirigiéndose a Rai.

-Hokage-sama, Hiashi-sama- dice Rai despidiéndose lo más respetuoso posible de ambos ninjas y luego sigue a la mujer mientras los otros dos se quedan en la habitación.

Luego de unos momentos Rai está en el que será su cuarto por una temporada, tal vez una temporada larga. Es un cuarto agradable, con una gran ventada con vista a un bonito jardín y otra algo más pequeña con vista al patio central, tiene una cama, un ropero, un escritorio, una mesa de noche y un baúl.

-No está mal- comenta Rai sentándose en la cama y dejando la mochila con la que había venido a un lado "Nada mal considerando la historia de Kumo con esta familia"piensa Rai mirando el techo del cuarto "Espero no tener problemas con la misión" momentos después se saca el sujetador de shurikens y kunais de la pierna dejándolo en el suelo.

-¿Por qué diablos me tenían que mandar a mi? Un jonin hubiera sido mucho más apto para esto- comenta Rai poniéndose de pie y apoyándose en la ventana mientras ve la lluvia caer -Tuve suerte ese día, no creo que la vuelva a tener de nuevo- dice Rai sumergiéndose en sus recuerdos, recuerdos de una noche tormentosa como esta hace un poco más de seis meses.

x x

_-Tenemos que apresurarnos- __dice un joven de cabello negro largo mientras se mueve por las copas de los árboles empapadas por la lluvia __-Kanou sabe cuidarse sólo._

_-Si, pero él tiene parte de los documentos, la misión era recuperarlos todos, si por algún motivo Kanou-sensei no lo logra…- __comenta Rai saltando detrás del muchacho algo fastidiada._

_-Uno de nosotros podría ir a apoyarlo o regresar los documentos que ya tenemos mientras los otros dos buscan a Kanou-sensei- __comenta tranquilamente un joven de cabello castaño claro con mechones pegosteados en su rostro por la lluvia._

_-Kamuii… no podemos separarnos, es mejor al menos tener estos documentos, la misión no sería terminada, pero al menos el enemigo no los tendría- __comenta el joven de cabello negro largo._

_-Pero no es sólo la misión, ya se que Kanou-sensei tomó sus riesgos yéndose por su cuenta pero… Arashi, tampoco vamos a abandonarlo y menos si parte de nuestra misión la tiene él encima- __dice Rai aún fastidiada __-Esto no está saliendo como debía._

_-Ya, Arashi, Rai; no empiecen una pelea- __se escucha una voz desde un lado, proveniente de un hombre de unos treinta años de cabellera rubia __-Rai… y yo que pensaba que tu preocupación era sólo por mi- __comenta el hombre algo divertido._

_-Me preocupo por usted sensei, pero tampoco quiero que mi primera misión A termine inconclusa y con usted muerto, es como un paquete o todo o nada- __responde Rai mirando a su sensei._

_-Bueno, no más bromas, pude deshacerme de un par de los ninjas, pero los que los siguieron a ustedes aún están activos y acercándose- __comenta Kanou mirando a su equipo __-Estamos cerca de Kumo, pero vamos a tener que enfrentarlos antes, sino hay la posibilidad de que los documentos vuelvan a ser robados._

_-¿Algún ninja conocido entre nuestros perseguidores sensei? ¿O de los que nadie se enterará que se murieron?- __pregunta Kamuii sonriente._

_-Pues hoy no vas a conseguir fama Kamuii, ninguno conocido-__ responde el sensei deteniéndose en una rama __-Acabemos de una vez con esto, no se distraigan aunque dudo que el combate sea muy largo._

_Los cuatro ninjas de Kumo están esperando a sus perseguidores con la tormenta como fondo de su batalla._

_-¿Se suponía que eran cuatro no?- __pregunta Rai algo incómoda mientras apoya su mano en el piso y concentra su chakra._

_-Si, eran cuatro- __responde su sensei mirando con atención __-¿Cuántos sientes? _

_-Cinco…- __responde Rai levantándose del piso __-Aún así no creo que sea problemático._

_-Con suerte el quinto es famoso- __comenta Kamuii algo emocionado._

_De un momento a otro el grupo ve caer un rayo muy cerca de ellos y luego pequeños rayos salen de donde este toco tierra y los golpean dejándolos bastante heridos._

_-… Eso fue…- __murmulla Kanou al levantarse del piso algo alterado __-¡Váyanse de aquí ahora!- __Ordena._

_-Kanou, no deberías gritarle así a tus chicos- __comenta una voz en tono divertido apareciendo de entre los árboles acompañado por cuatro ninjas más __-Tiempo que no nos veíamos- __el dueño de la voz es un hombre alto y fornido con una bandana tachada de Kumo._

_-Ya me escucharon váyanse- __ordena el sensei a su grupo._

_-No lo creo, esos niños ya me vieron y debes de entender que no quiero que vayan con el chisme- __comenta el hombre sonriendo maliciosamente __-¿Además quien va a jugar con mis chicos si los tuyos huyen?_

_Rai, Kamuii y Arashi son rodeados por los cuatro ninjas que los perseguían en un principio._

_-Kanou-sensei aún tiene los documentos- __comenta Rai a sus compañeros mientras revisa un poco la herida del rayo que le cayó, está sangrando y se siente como una quemadura bastante intensa._

_-Olvídate de la misión- __dice Kamuii __-Creo que el grandote y el sensei ya se conocían y no parecen ser buenos amigos._

_-De cualquier forma vamos a tener que pelear para salir- __comenta Arashi __-Kamuii- __Agrega en voz seria._

_-A la orden- __dice en tono jovial Kamuii mientras forma unos sellos con sus manos, el ambiente alrededor de ellos se torna oscuro y desaparecen._

_-¿¡Qué diablos!- __se escucha decir a uno de los ninjas que tenían al frente._

_-Cálmate, es sólo un genjutsu… aunque uno bueno, vamos a tener que ir por el que lo hizo- __comenta otro de los ninjas._

_-¿De verdad creen que voy a dejar que salgan del genjutsu?- __se escucha la voz de Arashi seguida por el sonido de unas rocas moviéndose y las maldiciones de los ninjas enemigos._

_Rai sonríe al oír el sonido de las rocas __"Parece que Arashi ya los atrapó, ahora simplemente es matarlos… Aunque antes"__coloca su mano en el piso y deja fluir su chakra en forma de una onda que regresa segundos después dándole una imagen del área, la imagen que recibe hace que maldiga mentalmente un poco, hay sólo tres ninjas atrapados en un grupo de rocas que los sostiene para que no traten de salir del genjutsu atacando a Kamuii__ -Arashi, se te escapó uno, debe de estar en el aire- __grita mientras cambia de lugar ya que a revelado su posición, luego forma unos sellos en dirección a donde estaban los tres que habían sido capturados por Arashi__"Hay que acabar con alguno de esos rápido, antes que el otro pueda hacer algo… no puedo sentirlo, es probable que esté en el aire, debe de haber presentido que los íbamos a capturar."_

_Antes de poder terminar su técnica Rai se ve obligada a evitar una lluvia de shurikens que iba directamente hacia el área donde estaba. El ataque parece provenir de la zona donde su sensei y el otro ninja están peleando. De la nada el genjutsu desaparece, Arashi parece estar aterrizando del salto que dio para evitar los shurikens, pero Kamuii al estar manteniendo la concentración en el genjutsus no logró evitarlos a tiempo._

_-¡Rai!- __grita Arashi corriendo hacia los ninjas que continúan atrapados entre las rocas, estas sin querer les sirvieron de protección contra la ola de shurikens._

_Rai va junto con Arashi para terminar a los tres que ya tienen capturados, pero el ninja faltante aparece, con un rápido jutsu de tierra libera a sus compañeros y utiliza las rocas para atacar._

_Luego de evitar las rocas Rai nota que tiene a uno de los ninjas enemigos casi encima __"Es rápido"__ piensa mientras saca un kunai para defenderse del atacante._

_Arashi está peleando con dos ninjas mientras Kamuii se defiende como puede del que fue a atacarlo, aún tiene varios shurikens clavados en la espalda además de la herida del primer ataque. A lo lejos se puede sentir explosiones y un par de árboles cayendo, probablemente donde Kanou está teniendo su combate._

_Rai logra vencer a su oponente, fuera de ataques básicos y un taijutsu no muy avanzado no llegó a utilizar nada más antes de caer al piso, luego de esto va a apoyar a Kamuii __"Arashi puede aguantar más… espero"__piensa mientras va a ayudar a su compañero._

_Entre ambos logran derrotar a otro de los atacantes, los genjutsus de Kamuii funcionan muy bien cuando alguien puede quitarle de encima al oponente por unos segundos. Pese a esto ambos han quedado bastante lastimados, principalmente por desgaste que les ocasionó el ataque inicial que recibieron y el enfrentamiento con los ninjas que han derrotado._

_Para la tranquilidad de Kamuii y de Rai ven que Arashi ya está con un solo ninja enemigo y se le ve casi sin heridas aparte de la del rayo._

_-Quien diría que empatamos primer puesto en la academia-__ comenta algo sonriente Kamuii observando a su compañero que continúa peleando hábilmente._

_-Creo que no le gustó empatar… o tú te has descuidado mucho-__ Responde Rai mirando la escena con una sonrisa __-De cualquier forma hay que atenderte un poco, que aún tenemos que regresar a la villa- __agrega posando la mirada en su compañero._

_En ese instante una explosión cae muy cerca de Rai lanzándola fuertemente contra un árbol y dejando a Kamuii enterrado debajo de otro. Con mucho esfuerzo Rai voltea el rostro buscando al atacante y ve que es el hombre con el que su sensei había estado peleando, se le ve muy golpeado aunque sonriente._

_Arashi se distrae con la explosión y la llegada del ninja cosa que su atacante aprovecha y logra herirlo seriamente._

_-Vaya, vaya-__ dice mofándose el ninja recién llegado __-Parece que ustedes tres eran bastante fuertes, lástima que no lo suficiente-__ agrega el hombre formando unos sellos, está vez un rayo de luz va a donde está Arashi peleando con el ninja y causa una explosión bastante grande lanzando ambos cuerpos por los aires __-Sólo quedas tu pequeña-__ comenta el hombre mirando a Rai __-El ataque que te lancé a ti y tu compañero no fue tan preciso, no creas que vas a tener esa suerte nuevamente._

_Rai intenta pararse pero el daño y cansancio es demasiado grande, el ninja la mira sonriente mientras se acerca hasta que de su boca se borra la sonrisa y empieza a caer sangre desde su espalda. Molesto y algo sorprendido el hombre se da la vuelta para cruzar miradas con Arashi parece que aún estaba vivo y había logrado clavarle un kunai en la espalda, la herida era grave, pero el hombre aún estaba en condiciones de moverse y pelear._

_Segundos después por entre los árboles aparece bastante lastimado Kanou __-Deberías de asegurarte que tus enemigos están muertos sabías-__ comenta saltando al lado de su alumno y lanzándole a Rai un paquete __-Rai, llévate los documentos._

_Rai mira los documentos, ella tenía el otro grupo, pero dejarlos ahí a los otros tres no le parecía una buena opción._

_-No vas a poder ayudarnos mucho-__ dice Arashi luego mira hacia donde está Kamuii __-Llévate a Kamuii también._

_Rai maldice un poco y se pone de pie como puede mientras empieza nuevamente otro combate, estaba vez entre los tres ninjas. Al llegar donde Kamuii ve que por suerte aún respira y aunque muy herido no parece haber perdido ninguna parte de su cuerpo en la explosión. Con mucho esfuerzo Rai logra levantarlo y lentamente se empieza a alejar mirando a su sensei y compañero que continúan peleando._

_Ya cerca de Kumo Rai cae al piso, sin fuerzas para seguir __"Aunque ya estoy muy cerca, ese tipo no va a venir hasta aquí y cualquier patrulla podrá recuperar los documentos"__piensa mientras queda inconciente._

_El sonido de los pájaros despierta lentamente a Rai, al abrir los ojos ve que está en el hospital, aunque está bastante vendada no parece tener nada roto __-¿Qué sucedió?_

_-Ya estás despierta que bueno-__ se escucha decir a una enfermera que al parecer estaba revisándola __-Llevas dos días inconciente._

_-¿Mi equipo?- __pregunta Rai preocupada._

_-No lo sé, el muchacho con el que se te encontró aún esta inconciente y bastante grave- __responde algo triste la enfermera__ -Ahora tengo que ir a informar que estás despierta, el Raikage quería saber lo que ocurrió lo más rápido posible._

_Un par de horas después en el cuarto de Rai aparece el Raikage, tiene un aire serio y preocupado__ -Rai, infórmame que fue lo que ocurrió- __ordena._

_Rai explica lo ocurrido en la misión, y el encuentro con el ninja que los dejó tan golpeados, desde la mención de este hombre el Raikage se ve bastante nervioso y mucho más preocupado._

_-Ese hombre fue compañero de equipo de tu sensei, luego de un incidente con Konoha hace unos doce años dejó la villa, creo que nuestra decisión con ese problema no fue de su agrado- __explica el Raikage__ -Ahora Kamuii está bastante grave, aunque los documentos llegaron completos y a salvo a mis manos… Siento tener que informarte de esto así, pero Arashi y Kanou no lograron sobrevivir, encontramos sus cuerpos cerca al área donde dices tuvieron la pelea, pero no hay rastros de su atacante._

_-Oh- __responde Rai bajando la cabeza y mirando las sábanas de su cama._

_-Te dejaré sola, debes de querer descansar- __dice el Raikage__ -Por cierto, felicitaciones lograste completar con éxito tu primera misión A, no de la mejor forma, pero si fue un éxito._

_-Gracias Raikage-sama-__ responde Rai levantando la mirada hacia el hombre que momentos después deja la habitación __"¿Éxito? Arashi y Kanou sensei están muertos y quien sabe como saldrá de esto Kamuii"__piensa Rai tratando de controlar su rabia ante las palabras de Raikage._

x x

Un rayo que cae bastante cerca de Konoha saca a Rai de sus pensamientos "Y ahora estoy en una misión para atrapar a ese hombre y a su supuesto objetivo, el Byakugan… No puedo creer que luego de doce años Kumo vaya a volver a tratar, lo peor usando la alianza como excusa nuevamente, mínimo deberían de haber inventado algo nuevo… Aunque fue Konoha quien pidió asistencia, ese tipo parece que ha venido a atacar por esta zona y necesitan alguien de Kumo que los ayude, tal vez el Raikage simplemente vio la oportunidad y la tomó… pero sigo sin entender cual es la obsesión de los ninjas de Kumo con el Byakugan" momentos después se quita el chaleco y se recuesta en la cama mirando el techo hasta que se queda dormida.

* * *

Primer capítulo, espero que le haya gustado. Ya sé que no he especificado en que momento de Naruto encaja, pero si son atentos ya está el quinto rostro en el cerro de los Hokages así que pueden tener una idea de que es en Shippuden o un poco antes. (Sobre la historia de Neji; sale en los capítulos 61 y 63)

¿Opiniones? ¿Alguna falta de ortografía suelta por ahí? ¿Algo que no se entendió bien? ¿Lo poco que han salido Tsunade y Hiashi están IC (In character/Dentro de personaje)? ¿Qué les parece Rai; descripción, personalidad, historia; creen que sea una Mary Sue, no lo sea o esté en camino de serlo? ¿Si es Sue, por qué y que tan Sue? Y finalmente opinión en general sobre lo que va de la historia. Suelo apreciar mucho las críticas fundamentadas.

Dejen reviews que en este fic -a diferencia de mi principal- sólo tengo pensada la trama básica así que sus opiniones e ideas pueden ser adaptadas para el fic, además los reviews me hace feliz ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Un pájaro atrapado en una tormenta**

**Capítulo 02**

Lo que traen las nubes

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Esa mañana poco después de terminar de alistarse, Rai siente unos leves golpes en la puerta de su habitación. Al abrirla ve a una muchacha de tez clara, cabello largo de un tono negro azulado y por sus ojos, una Hyuuga sin lugar a dudas.

-Rai-san… soy Hyuuga Hinata- se presenta tímidamente la muchacha evitando el contacto visual -Mi padre está esperándote para el desayuno…

-Mucho gusto Hinata-san- responde Rai observando un poco a la joven -Supongo que no es bueno hacer esperar a Hiashi-sama- agrega cerrando la puerta de su cuarto y esperando a que Hinata la lleve "Espero que esto del desayuno no se repita todas las mañanas" piensa Rai manteniendo una expresión seria.

Hinata lleva a Rai a lo que parece ser el comedor donde Hiashi está sentado a la cabeza de la mesa y una niña de unos diez u once años está sentada a su lado derecho, al igual que Hinata, una Hyuuga, la pequeña es bastante agraciada, pero a diferencia de Hinata su cabello es de un tono negro oscuro, como el de Hiashi. La entrada al comedor de las jóvenes hace que la niña observe a la invitada con algo de curiosidad.

-Buenos días Hiashi-sama- saluda Rai respetuosamente -Lamento la demora.

-Siéntate- dice Hiashi señalando una silla que está hacia su lado izquierdo, pero a un sitio de distancia.

Rai obedece mientras ve como Hinata toma asiento al lado de la niña, frente a ella.

-Ellas son mis hijas, Hanabi y Hinata que ya la conociste- comenta Hiashi en un tono serio pero tranquilo -Mi sobrino está en una misión y no podrás verlo hasta que llegue.

-Un gusto Hanabi-san- saluda Rai sonriendo. La niña sólo la mira como si estuviera analizándola y no responde al saludo.

-Es con mi sobrino y su equipo con el que iras a la misión- comenta Hiashi en un tono que se torna de cierta manera rencoroso y preocupado.

Momentos después una sirvienta con el desayuno interrumpe y comienzan a comer. El desayuno pasa en silencio hasta que terminan y Hiashi se retira seguido por Hanabi.

-Rai-san…- interrumpe Hinata -Si hay algo que necesites…- agrega tímidamente.

-Gracias Hinata-san- responde Rai sonriéndole -Y no es por ofender pero… ¿Tú padre es así de expresivo siempre?

Hinata mira por unos segundos Rai algo sorprendida por la pregunta –El… es una persona bastante seria- responde momentos después.

-Esta si va a ser una misión larga entonces- suspira Rai pensando en todos los días que tendrá que verle la cara a Hiashi en los desayunos, sabe de más que capturar a un ninja implica mucho tiempo de recolectar datos y planear estrategias, no es simplemente lanzarse a los caminos y perseguirlo.

-¿Te mandaron a ayudar con el problema del ninja perdido de Kumo no?- pregunta Hinata segundos después.

-Si, ya que estamos en una alianza y el problema que ustedes tienen se podría decir que salió de Kumo es lo más adecuado mandar a alguien para brindar ayuda con lo que se necesite- responde Rai suspirando mientras piensa en su mala suerte al haber sido asignada a esta misión -¿Y cuanto se demorará tu primo? Que mientras antes llegue antes empezamos y antes terminamos.

-Neji-nii-san salió hace unos días, no creo que demore mucho en regresar- responde Hinata.

-¿Es Jonin no?- pregunta Rai con algo de curiosidad.

-Si, hace poco lo nombraron jonin- responde Hinata con cierto aire de alegría en su voz.

-¿Hace poco?- repite Rai cambiando su mirada a una algo preocupada e incluso decepcionada -Espero que sea un prodigio… que si a él le han encargado esta misión y recién lo han nombrado jonin… ya me imagino como va a acabar todo esto.

Durante los siguientes dos días Rai se ha mantenido casi todo el tiempo en la casa de los Hyuuga mayormente hablando con Hinata y siendo casi ignorada por Hanabi que fuera de observarla casi no le dirige la palabra, Hiashi se comporta completamente diplomático con ella al igual que algún otro miembro de la familia con el que se cruza. Lo poco que ha salido ha sido para comprar ropa ya que por comodidad decidió que era más práctico viajar ligera y comprar ropa más adecuada para el clima en Konoha cuando ya estuviera establecida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Entonces el Kazekage está a salvo al igual que Suna- comenta aliviada Tsunade, observando grupo de Guy cuando termina de escuchar el informe de la misión. A pesar de ya haber recibido las noticias deseaba bastante escuchar los detalles de la misión.

-Si Hokage-sama- responde Guy sonriente -Lo único que me preocupa un poco es mi eterno rival.

-Por lo que me informaron en el hospital ayer sólo necesita descanso, pero aún así iré en un momento a revisarlo personalmente- dice Tsunade -Buen trabajo. Ahora es mejor que vayan a descansar- indica -Neji, tú quédate un momento.

El joven Hyuuga observa a la Hokage mientras sus compañeros algo curiosos salen de la habitación. Cuando el usual alboroto de Lee y Guy deja de escucharse Tsunade empieza a hablar.

-Neji… ya debes de estar enterado del problema que hemos tenido recientemente con un ninja perdido de Kumo- comenta Tsunade muy atenta al joven -Konoha pidió asistencia a Kumo para resolver este problema.

Neji observa a la Hokage con una expresión seria -¿Va a asignarme ir por este ninja?- pregunta el joven.

-Si, pero tú iras como líder junto con Lee, Tenten y el enviado del Raikage- explica Tsunade -A Guy lo necesito para otras misiones.

-¿Con un ninja de Kumo?- pregunta Neji en un tono que en cierto aspecto más que una pregunta parecía una reprimenda.

-El Raikage envió una chunin, su equipo tuvo un encuentro hace unos meses con ese ninja- comenta Tsunade luego suspira un poco -Sabes mejor que nadie los problemas que Kumo y Konoha han tenido, por esto se consideró más adecuado no mandar a un ninja que haya participado en la guerra, esto representa un problema en el aspecto de habilidad, pero por lo que sé estaba en el grupo especial que forma la villa de las nubes en cada generación de graduados, además tiene una idea básica, pero real de cómo actúa el objetivo.

Neji observa a Tsunade por unos momentos "¿Grupo especial?" luego asiente con la cabeza -¿Cuándo partimos?- pregunta.

-Tengo que analizar aún la información que me fue traída de Kumo, luego se te informará- indica Tsunade -Por cierto… Hiashi-sama aceptó mi idea de acomodar a la muchacha en el complejo Hyuuga, como muestra de que el pasado quedó en el pasado, me gustaría que hablaras con ella sobre la misión, creo que puede informarte bastante bien sobre este ninja además que si va a estar en tu equipo lo mejor es que se sientan lo más cómodo posible trabajando juntos.

Neji asiente con la cabeza y sale de la oficina de la Hokage, camina en dirección a su casa actual, el hogar de Hinata, Hiashi y Hanabi. Mientras camina ve como el cielo nocturno está nublado, densas nubes cubren el estrellado cielo de Konoha "Kumo… si no fuera por ellos…" piensa mirando al cielo, a las nubes, recordando el incidente por el que su padre tuvo que sacrificar su vida.

Neji llega cerca de las doce de la noche al complejo Hyuuga, a la casa de Hiashi, la casa donde en estos instantes debe de estar descansando el enviado de Kumo "¿Por qué tuvo que ser un ninja de Kumo…?" en ese instante las nubes empiezan a dejar caer pequeñas gotas de agua que poco a poco empiezan a empapar la calle y a Neji que continúa mirando la casa. Cuando la lluvia empieza a empeorar entra para descansar, mañana hablará con este ninja.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Amanece en Konoha, Neji despierta y se queda unos momentos echado en su cama mirando el techo "Va a ser la primera misión A que dirija" piensa mientras se levanta, ese día va a ser uno ocupado tiene muchas cosas que planificar a pesar que no sabe la fecha en la que debe partir a la misión.

Con cuidado Neji coge ropa limpia, sale de su cuarto y se dirige al baño aún muy pensativo; al parecer la mención de Kumo el día anterior aún le afecta. Está con el cabello suelto y todavía lleva puesta la ropa con la que regresó de la misión luego de rescatar al Kazekage. Se dirige al baño, después de todo lo ocurrido lo necesita; no sólo para asearse sino también para relajarse. Al tratar de abrir la puerta siente que está atascada "Odio cuando se atasca. Tengo que avisarle a Hiashi-sama para que la reparen" piensa Neji forzando un poco más la puerta hasta que consigue abrirla.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Tal vez debería de salir a conocer Konoha, no es que tenga algo en contra de la compañía de Hinata pero…- comenta Rai mirando el vapor flotar alrededor de ella mientras toma un baño en la mañana. El baño es de estilo tradicional, así como la mayor parte de la casa. Las puertas son corredizas con pequeños paneles que permiten ver un poco las sombras y un gran espejo adorna una de las grandes paredes. Hacia el fondo del baño hay otra puerta con paneles que es la entrada al área donde está la ducha y la bañera. -Cuando planea volver ese Neji… si hubiera sabido que se iba a demorar tanto me habría quedado unos días más en Kumo- agrega suspirando un poco mientras mira el techo "¿Por qué tenían que mandarme a mi?"

Rai termina de bañarse, sale envuelta en una toalla con el cabello mojado empapando sus hombros, se coloca frente al espejo y momentos después deja caer la toalla que envuelve su cuerpo y aunque el vapor que aún permanece en el ambiente no permite que se vea bien su reflejo, una mancha oscura es visible en el lado izquierdo debajo de su busto, una cicatriz, una especie de quemadura hecha por el rayo en el primer ataque de la batalla donde su sensei murió "Esta cosa no parece que vaya a irse pronto… ese ataque no fue tan fuerte pero…" piensa Rai tocándola con su mano cuidadosamente.

Luego de unos momentos de observarse, empieza a cepillarse el cabello mirando en el espejo la cicatriz como si estuviera sumergida en sus pensamientos, su cabello castaño oscuro llega hasta la mitad de su espalda cuando lo lleva suelto.

Unos minutos después cuando el vapor desaparece del ambiente y sólo falta que los paneles de la puerta lo pierdan, Rai siente un leve forcejeo en la puerta y esta se abre. El hecho la saca de su trance y voltea hacia la puerta, en ella hay un muchacho como de su edad, cabello negro oscuro suelto bastante largo, una ropa blanca y los característicos ojos de la familia Hyuuga, se le ve algo sucio y cansado. El muchacho la mira por unos segundos algo extrañado y sorprendido, luego posa por unos instantes su mirada en la cicatriz y después voltea el rostro hacia un lado algo avergonzado.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunta el muchacho con la mirada hacia otro lado aún con la mano en la puerta, su voz no se escucha nerviosa, sino atenta, curiosa y seria, aunque se puede notar que sus mejillas están de una leve tonalidad rosa.

Rai lo observa por unos momentos luego al darse cuenta de la situación su rostro se enrojece notablemente mientras casi instantáneamente se agacha para cubrirse y recoger la toalla que yace a sus pies.

-¡Cierra esa puerta!- grita bastante alterada mientras trata de cubrirse con la toalla.

Neji se queda observando hacia un lado, por un momento casi cierra la puerta al oír el grito pero se detuvo al ver la ropa de la muchacha acomodada a un lado cerca de la puerta "Un chaleco ninja" piensa Neji observando la prenda.

-¡¿Que diablos haces ahí mirando?! ¡Te dije que cerraras esa puerta!- agrega Rai aún en un tono elevado de voz pero terminando de acomodarse la toalla.

-No me has dicho quien eres- responde Neji bastante atento hasta que ahora con la joven ya tapada viene a su mente la respuesta de quien era ella "…Emisaria de Kumo" piensa, pero antes de poder reaccionar siente que la joven se acerca a él cosa que hace que regrese su mirada hacia ella.

Rai se acerca bastante enfadada y avergonzada -¿Para qué diablos crees que están los seguros de las puertas? ¿Forzarlos?- grita mientras se coloca frente al Hyuuga y extiende su mano derecha hacia él.

La acción confunde un poco a Neji, no tiene idea de porque la muchacha se acercó a él ni mucho menos porque está extendiendo su mano. Pero sus dudas terminan cuando la mano llega a su pecho y lo empuja fuertemente hacia atrás sacándolo de la puerta hacia el corredor, al no poner mayor resistencia Neji termina apoyado contra la pared sentado en el piso.

Rai observa por unos segundos a Neji. Su rostro está rojo, aunque es difícil saber que tanto por vergüenza y que tanto por cólera. Con su otra mano Rai coge la puerta y la cierra de golpe haciendo temblar los paneles.

Algo irritada y aún de pie frente a la puerta, puede ver a través de los paneles la silueta del joven poniéndose de pie, pero ignorándolo regresa a cepillarse el cabello. Minutos después cuando consigue calmarse comienza a pensar un poco en el muchacho"Ese debe ser Neji… que apropiado"piensa Rai algo ahora algo nerviosa mordiendo un poco su labio inferior recordando su misión especial.

Neji se queda unos momentos recogiendo sus cosas y regresando para su cuarto "Esto es malo…" piensa recordando las palabras de Tsunade, se supone que debían de tratar de llevarse bien y ahora han empezado de la peor manera posible.

-¿Y esos gritos?- se escucha preguntar a Hanabi que venía caminando por el corredor.

-Creo que de la emisaria de Kumo- responde Neji.

-¿Rai?- pregunta extrañada Hanabi -¿Y por qué estaría gritando?, hasta ahora parecía calmada.

Neji observa a su prima pero no responde y continúa caminando, o al menos esa es su intención.

Hanabi observa a Neji, sus cosas y luego sonríe un poco -Neji… no habrás entrado al baño con ella adentro… ¿O sí?- pregunta en un tono malicioso y divertido Hanabi.

Neji se detiene por unos segundos y luego continúa caminando, Hanabi parece disfrutar la escena mientras ve como su primo va hacia su cuarto y se encierra ahí "Espero que sea una persona razonable… en un rato cuando se calme veré para hablar con ella"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Segundo capítulo entregado, sé que no muy largo y eso que ha pasado un buen tiempo. Voy a tratar de usar un poco más a Neji, aunque no tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo los pensamientos de los canon, así que poco a poco. Espero que los cambios de escena no hayan sido confusos y que se haya entendido bien, ya saben cualquier cosa rara que vean me avisan para revisarla y arreglarla de ser necesario.

En el siguiente capítulo aclararé bien los "bandos" y las intenciones de cada uno.

Una pregunta para mis queridísimas lectoras (o lectores ) los missing nin se traduce como "ninja perdido" me refiero a los traidores, que sinceramente no he visto casi nada de Naruto en español xD (He visto todo pero en japonés con subtítulos en ingles)

Seis reviews en el primer capítulo, que emoción, haber si ahora que salió un poco Neji la gente que sólo leyó el primer capítulo se anima a dejar review también, me interesa la opinión de los lectores, así de paso me cuentan que es lo que más les gusta y me dan su opinión sobre si los canon están IC u OoC (Dentro o Fuera de personaje) en especial Neji que con lo cerrado que es creo que va a ser todo un reto escribir sobre él sin hacer que caiga en el OoC.

Ya saben opiniones de cualquier tipo son siempre bien recibidas, en especial ya que este fic es un poco diferente a lo que he escrito antes y cualquier opinión sirve. Así que a dejar review que no cuesta nada y para los que no tienen cuenta no se preocupen que tengo activa la opción de reviews anónimos, lo que si dejen un correo donde pueda responderles, me gusta responder los reviews


	3. Chapter 3

**Un pájaro atrapado en una tormenta**

**Capítulo 03**

Kutaya

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Neji se encuentra parado frente a la puerta del cuarto de invitados donde se está quedando Rai tratando de pensar que es lo que va a decirle cuando salga "Tal vez debería de esperar un rato más… si no lo único que voy a lograr es alterarla pero… Hiashi-sama probablemente está esperando para el desayuno… va a ser un problema si hace un espectáculo ahí" Ha pasado cerca de una hora desde su encuentro en el baño, Neji luego de unos minutos había entrado a alistarse ya que la invitada había salido al fin, asumió que cuando el acabara la muchacha ya estaría lista y tendría la oportunidad de hablarle "¿Qué tanto se demora…? Con lo que se demoró en salir del baño luego de que me fui ya debería de estar lista"

Rai por su lado ya sintió a Neji parado en la puerta, el joven no parece haberse dado cuenta que está moviéndose demasiado en su sitio y con el piso de madera es bastante obvia su presencia "No pensé que me pondría tan nerviosa con esta misión… espero que crea que es por culpa de lo del baño" piensa Rai sentada en su cama tratando de borrar la imagen de un hombre de cabellera negra de su cabeza "No puedo creer que haya estado sin problemas viendo a Hiashi-sama que era su gemelo y ahora con este idiota no pueda controlarme" Ya terminó de alistarse, pero no se siente segura de salir con el Hyuuga en la puerta, aún recuerda el momento en que el Raikage le asignó la misión.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Entonces debo ir a Konoha para apoyar con la captura de Kutaya- dice Rai mirando al Raikage algo extrañada, normalmente las misiones eran asignadas de día y en la oficina del Kage, pero en esta ocasión fue citada en la madrugada en un cuarto subterráneo con una alta seguridad, incluso se le había pedido que se asegurara de que nadie la siguiera "Por qué tanto secretismo… ir a apoyar a Konoha con un ninja perdido de Kumo no merece tanta atención"

El Raikage sonríe al ver a Rai -La situación como vez no es la mas normal, esto se debe a que voy a asignarte otra misión más…- dice haciendo una seña a Rai para que se acerque y lo acompañe por unos corredores, abandonando el cuarto en el que estaban.

La joven kunoichi sigue al Kage hasta llegar a algo similar a una facilidad médica, en ella hay un ninja médico haciendo una anotaciones, al parecer no los ha sentido llegar a simplemente no le interesa. La habitación es bastante tétrica, sin ventanas y con una luz tenue verde que sirve como alumbrado.

Pero hay algo que llama la atención de la kunoichi; en lo que parece ser un tubo bastante grande está flotando, en algún tipo de líquido, el cuerpo de un hombre. Su edad es difícil de saber ya que tiene destrozado el rostro por lo que parecen experimentos médicos, aunque algo llamativo es el cabello largo y negro que ondula dándole un toque siniestro a la imagen.

-Hizashi Hyuuga- dice el Raikage colocando la mano sobre el tubo y extendiéndole una foto que saca de un expediente cercano -Tu misión tiene que ver con él.

-¿Un cadáver?- pregunta Rai observando la fotografía; en ella ve el cuerpo de un hombre de unos treinta años con un sello en la frente y el mismo cabello negro pero con el rostro intacto "Hyuuga… el apellido lo he escuchado antes"

-¿Sabes la historia de cómo terminó la guerra entre Konoha y Kumo? Y no me refiero a la que se estudia en los libros- pregunta el Raikage sin quitar la mirada del cuerpo.

-Algo, a mi madre le llegaba un poco más de información de lo normal al ser una ninja médico y haber perdido a su esposo en la guerra- responde Rai -Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver el cuerpo con eso.

-Eres joven y a pesar de cómo dices haber estado emparentada con gente que recibió una versión un poco mejor que la que se hizo pública desconoces muchos de los hechos, por eso eres ideal para este trabajo- explica el Raikage -Quiero que traigas a un Hyuuga a Kumo- agrega volteando hacia ella.

-¿Cómo?- pregunta algo desconcertada, no entiende a que va todo el tema -Pensé que se me había signado por el tema de Kutaya…

-Kutaya Shigorou… está detrás del Byakugan, la habilidad hereditaria de los Hyuuga, Konoha está al tanto de esto; eso ya lo podrás ver bien en el informe que te daré… pero aparte de eso necesito que traigas a un Hyuuga, a uno en especial y lo necesito vivo…- explica el Kage hasta que fija su mirada en la kunoichi -Konoha nos engañó hace doce años enviándonos a este- dice señalando el cuerpo inerte de Hizashi -Al parecer lleva un sello en su frente para eliminar la habilidad cuando muere… quiero que vayas por su hijo, cuando Konoha vea a una ninja de Kumo estarán muy atentos protegiendo a la familia principal ya que la secundaria tiene estos sellos, pero si logras traerlo hasta aquí no habrá problemas con eso.

-Quiere que traiga al hijo de este entonces…- comenta Rai acercándose un poco al tubo donde está suspendido el cuerpo -Supongo que acabará igual…

-No tan mal, sin la habilidad sellada podremos conseguir lo que queremos con mayor facilidad, no habría que dañarlo tanto… incluso con suerte podría terminar vivo- explica el Kage en un tono serio.

-Pero sin ojos presumo- agrega Rai mirándolo.

-Es inevitable, hace doce años tuvimos que aceptar este cuerpo, no podíamos mantener la guerra; pero ahora se nos abren las puertas nuevamente sin haberlo planeado siquiera… podremos capturar el Byakugan y todo sin que Konoha llegue a sospechar- dice el Raikage regresando la mirada hacia el tubo -Estoy seguro que la misión de encontrar a Kutaya se le asignará a un Hyuuga y no arriesgaran a la heredera de la familia… irás con el muchacho que quiero que traigas.

-Pero dudo que el clan Hyuuga sea tan pequeño, podrían asignarme ir con otro- dice Rai con algo de dudas.

-La mayoría son adultos y no están activos como ninjas, quedan la heredera, su hermana que es demasiado joven aún y el muchacho al que quiero que traigas- explica el Raikage.

-Eso si Kutaya no lo captura primero, acaba de decirme que también va por el Byakugan- interviene Rai no muy a gusto con tener que hacer dos misiones a la vez "Si tanto quiere el Byakugan que mande un grupo de ANBUs"

-Para eso estás tú, ayuda en todo lo posible a su captura y luego tráeme al Hyuuga, incluso tráemelo aunque no hayas acabado la misión, si tienes la oportunidad esto es prioritario- dice el Raikage -Los ojos de los Hyuuga son muy especiales se dice que pueden verlo todo… salgamos de aquí que es algo tétrico, te daré la información que necesitas para ambas misiones afuera.

-¿Y cómo se supone que voy a traerlo? No creo que acepte venir hasta acá- pregunta Rai en un tono insistente, la idea aún no le gusta -Y considerando que lo quiere en buen estado no creo que quiera que pelee con él.

-Eres una chica y cercana a su edad, supongo que puedes arreglártelas, además tienes el tiempo que desees para esto, gana su confianza…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"No puedo creer que acepté esto… aunque ni que me hubiera podido negar" piensa Rai suspirando profundamente y caminando hacia la puerta "¿Pueden verlo todo no?" se pregunta a si misma pensando en los ojos de los Hyuuga.

"Ahí viene" piensa Neji tomando el rostro más serio posible y retrocediendo un par de pasos para no estar tan cerca de ella cuando salga.

Rai abre la puerta y mira a los ojos al muchacho, Neji iba a abrir la boca para decir algo pero la llegada de Hinata los interrumpe; ambos jóvenes voltean el rostro a la vez hacia la tímida muchacha.

-Neji-nii-san, Rai-san… el desayuno- dice Hinata algo sonrojada, al parecer se dio cuenta que interrumpió algo.

-Buenos días Hinata-san- saluda Rai sonriéndole, luego voltea la mirada a Neji esperando que diga lo que iba a decir.

-No hagamos esperar a Hiashi-sama- es lo único que dice Neji empezando a caminar un poco fastidiado por la situación "… Esto va a ser un problema, parece que sigue enfadada y no pienso decir nada con Hinata-sama presente"

-¿Sucedió algo…?- pregunta Hinata en voz baja algo avergonzada mientras camina junto a Rai detrás de Neji, la pregunta parece poner un poco nervioso al joven.

-No- responde Rai en un tono cortante "Si sigo con la actitud mujer enojada no creo que se de cuenta de nada"

En la mesa están esperando Hiashi y Hanabi, cada uno toma su lugar de costumbre hasta que Neji maldice interiormente "¿Tenía que sentarse a mi lado?" piensa al ver que tiene a Rai a su costado y no se ve muy amistosa con él.

Hiashi nota la actitud de ambos -Veo que ya se conocieron- dice cortando el silencio de la habitación.

-Si Hiashi-sama- responde Neji mirando a su tío.

-No podría conocerme mejor para lo poco que nos hemos visto- responde Rai en un tono bajo que Neji no tiene problemas para escuchar y que hace que Hiashi observe a la kunoichi extrañado por unos momentos.

El comentario hace que Hanabi sonría un poco al ver como su primo se sonroja levemente por unos instantes pero continúa desayunando sin decir nada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando el desayuno termina Hiashi se acerca a Neji antes de abandonar la habitación -Creo que sería adecuado que llevaras a Rai a que conozca un poco de Konoha ya que estará una buena temporada con nosotros.

-Si Hiashi-sama- responde Neji con su semblante serio característico de él "Ir con ella fuera de la casa... ¿Por qué no la lleva Hinata-sama? dudo que tenga algo que hacer, yo tengo una misión que planear, no tengo tiempo para hacer de guía"

-Además claro de que deben de analizar que harán con la misión que la Hokage les ha encomendado- agrega mirando a ambos jóvenes -Hanabi, Hinata- al escuchar a su padre ambas muchachas abandonan la habitación.

Cuando Rai siente que el resto de los Hyuuga se encuentran ya lejos de la puerta dirige la mirada hacia Neji -¿Y bien?

"¿Y bien qué?" piensa el joven observándola -Vamos a ver lo de la misión antes, luego podemos salir para que te muestre Konoha- dice poniéndose de pie -Afuera, es más tranquilo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ambos están sentados en uno de los jardines de la casa, es un lugar tranquilo y difícil de que alguien los pudiera escuchar sin hacerse notar al acercarse "Parece que ya se olvidó del tema del baño" piensa Rai al notar que Neji parece que no planea mencionar para nada el incidente.

-Tsunade-sama aún no me entrega la información sobre esta misión, sé de que se trata ya que es un asunto que tiene algo de tiempo- explica Neji -Pero sé que tú si estás bastante informada.

Rai suspira un poco y luego observa a Neji -Veo que aquí no hacen las cosas como se debe… asignar misiones sin entregar la información adecuada…- Luego sonríe un poco y agrega en un tono sarcástico -Buen líder de equipo vas a ser… a este paso va a suceder lo mismo que con mi equipo… capitán y un miembro muerto.

Neji observa a Rai por unos segundos, es cierto que a él no le gusta para nada que lo hayan asignado líder y que uno de los que debe de llevar sepa más que él -Eso no importa, hoy probablemente se me entregue la información pero prefiero ganar tiempo.

-El hombre al que estamos persiguiendo se llama Kutaya Shigorou, el nombre debería de sonarte- comenta Rai mirando fijamente a Neji.

-No entiendo a que te refieres- contesta el joven Hyuuga sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

-Es hijo de Kutaya Ryoichi, su padre murió aquí, en Konoha…creo que frente a tú casa…- agrega Rai sin quitar la mirada de Neji, puede ver que los ojos del Hyuuga se mueven por unos momentos pero fuera de eso no hay mayor cambio -Fue quien, según Konoha, trató de raptar a Hinata-san cuando era una niña…

-Lo hizo- interviene Neji aún con el rostro inexpresivo aunque en un tono cortante.

-Lo sé… se me dio acceso a mucha información cuando se me asignó a esta misión- comenta Rai suspirando, no quiere crear un batalla de opiniones -El caso es que Shigorou no estuvo muy alegre de cómo se resolvió el asunto de la muerte de su padre, el cuerpo que fue mandado a Kumo era inservible…

Antes de que Rai pudiera seguir Neji se pone de pie bruscamente observándola muy irritado. La acción sorprende a Rai, a pesar de haber estado observándolo no vio venir la reacción, fue demasiado rápido para a ella "Parece que debí de haber dicho eso con más tacto" piensa.

-Neji-san… no fue mi intención ofenderte, ni mucho menos la memoria de tu padre, pero esto no es una charla entre amigos o algo similar, me pediste que te explicara lo que sé para la misión y eso es lo que estoy haciendo. No puedo andar pensando como poner las cosas de manera agradable- explica Rai en un tono calmado, aún sentada mirando hacia arriba para poder verlo a los ojos -¿No sabías no? Que el hombre estaba de cierta forma relacionado contigo.

-No- responde Neji retomando la compostura y volviendo a sentarse -Continua.

-Shigorou se sintió decepcionado, tuvo muchos choques de opinión y simplemente se desvaneció de la villa… hasta hace unos seis meses. Cuando mi equipo regresaba de una misión de recuperación de información apareció… mi sensei había sido compañero de equipo de él antes de que se fuera… Pero bueno, eso no viene al caso, el hombre es bastante fuerte…- explica Rai tratando de tener más cuidado al hablar, se supone que debe de caerle bien.

-Tsunade-sama dice que tu equipo lo enfrentó… fue ahí supongo- interviene Neji.

-Si, no estaba sólo, tuvimos un par de problemas. Al final de la pelea mi sensei, Kanou y Arashi un compañero, se quedaron mientras yo me fui con Kamuii que estaba inconciente y los documentos claro. Logré acercarme lo suficiente a Kumo… desperté en el hospital luego de un par de días, para suerte mía no estaba tan grave como Kamuii… Arashi y Kanou acabaron muertos según el Raikage, Kamuii no iba a recuperarse por completo pero considerando que se dedica más a los genjutsus no creo que se deba de retirar por completo- comenta Rai sin inmutarse.

-¿Por qué los atacó?- pregunta Neji con curiosidad.

-Los documentos tenían cierta relación con el incidente de su padre; hasta ese momento simplemente no pensamos que alguien como él estuviera envuelto, aunque la misión se finalizó y los documentos no están en sus manos- explica Rai bastante seria.

-¿Busca el Byakugan?- pregunta Neji mirando a los ojos a Rai.

-Según creemos sí, planea su propia investigación supongo. Tal vez sea un peligro que te hayan asignado, aunque estate seguro de que contigo detrás de él va a parecer- concluye Rai sonriendo -La pregunta es si estás capacitado para pelear contra alguien de su nivel.

Neji no responde aunque parece haberse sentido algo aludido por el comentario -Tsunade-sama me mencionó algo de un grupo especial.

-Ah, eso… supongo que debe de haber revisado mi expediente o lo asumió- responde Rai con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro que causa algo de curiosidad en Neji -En Kumo, la academia ninja es bastante similar que aquí pero al momento de formar los equipos de graduados forma uno con el primer puesto de la promoción y dos más que se encuentren en los cuatro puestos que le siguen; los eligen viendo los perfiles psicológicos para tratar de formar no sólo un equipo talentoso sino un equipo que sea capaz de trabajar bien. En mi caso, Arashi y Kamuii empataron en el primer puesto y se me asignó a estar con ellos. Mi sensei, Kanou en su época también estuvo en uno de estos grupos al igual que Shigorou; él también fue elegido para ser nuestro sensei analizando su perfil psicológico.

Rai suspira sonriendo y continúa -Al resto se les agrupa de la manera tradicional, balanceadamente. Lo malo es que en esta ocasión no les salió tan bien, mi equipo era altamente eficiente, el problema es que en casos… Kumo perdió un jonin y un chunin, aparte uno no ha quedado muy bien, los tres considerados élite… mala jugada, al menos en los grupos balanceados pierdes carne de cañón y no sólo personas útiles.

El comentario de carne de cañón parece no agradarle mucho a Neji.

No me mires así, es la realidad, la mayoría de los ninja son carne de cañón, muy pocos son realmente individuos que sirven realmente o tienen habilidades únicas y necesarias para la villa… suena horrible, no comparto la idea, pero es la realidad- comenta Rai mirando a Neji -Tú eres de un clan importante, con una habilidad única, debes de saber esto de más, debes de tener compañeros que no tienen nada de espectacular y que si murieran no serían difícilmente reemplazables.

Neji se queda observando a Rai por unos momentos "El poder no es lo único que importa…" piensa aunque claro, debe de admitir que cuando él se graduó, de los nueve, era él único que tenía algo especial, luego Lee demostró ser un ninja que se volvería difícil de reemplazar pero, incluso Tenten, en lo que respecta a habilidades no sería difícil de hacerlo.

-Mañana te presentaré a Lee y a Tenten, con ellos iremos en esta misión- explica Neji ya bastante más calmado, como normalmente es, ya los comentarios sobre su padre parecen haberse desvanecido.

-¿Y tú sensei?- pregunta Rai con curiosidad -Hinata me comentó que hace poco te volviste jonin, así que supongo que aún debes de seguir con él.

Neji hace una pequeña sonrisa y mira hacia el jardín -Con algo de suerte no lo conocerás y si lo haces creo que te alegrarás que no vaya a venir a la misión.

-Esa, es una forma extraña de hablar de tu sensei- comenta Rai levantando la ceja "¿Qué de malo tendrá?"

-Cuando lo veas a él o a Lee que es una versión joven de él comprenderás. Aunque a pesar de cómo aparenta ser y de cómo se ve es un ninja muy fuerte- explica Neji.

-Eso ya lo juzgaré yo- comenta Rai con una mirada de superioridad mientras se levanta -así como juzgaré si realmente eres tan fuerte como para ser líder de una misión como esta.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cuanto tiempo sin subir actualización… pero bueno aquí está.

Y sigo sin poder escribir mucho de lo que dice Neji… es que el chico es persona de pocas palabras y tampoco quiero hacer que de la nada se le de por hablar :P

Opiniones, quejas y lo que quieran. Si notan a Neji muy OoC (fuera de personaje) pues háganmelo saber.

Sean buenitas y dejen review.

Por si se confunden con los nombres: Arashi y Kamuii eran los compañeros de equipo de Rai; Kanou era su sensei. Kutaya Shigorou es al que están persiguiendo y su papá Kutaya Ryoichi es quien raptó a Hinata.


	4. Chapter 4

Un pájaro en una tormenta

**Un pájaro atrapado en una tormenta**

**Capítulo 04**

Altibajos

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rai se aleja caminando lentamente con una sonrisa de superioridad y una actitud soberbia que utiliza para camuflar el hecho de que está llevando muy mal la parte de volverse amiga de él "No debí de haber dicho la mitad de lo que dije, se supone que debo de agradable, no provocar que a la primera oportunidad que tenga me asesine…"

El Joven Hyuuga se mantiene sentado mirándola con detenimiento, cada movimiento o paso que da "Está nerviosa" observa viéndola mientras se aleja "Tal vez debí haber dicho algo sobre el incidente del baño… no esperaba que le fuera a incomodar tanto" piensa aún sentado, pero no muy convencido de que sea buena idea sacar eso a la luz luego de no haberlo tocado desde un inicio. Cuando nota que ya se ha alejado un poco la llama haciendo que la muchacha voltee para verlo -Voy a ir con la Hokage para que me entregue la información de la misión; luego a la hora del almuerzo te llevaré para que conozcas Konoha- indica poniéndose de pie también. Rai asiente con la cabeza, aún manteniendo su actitud de superioridad, mientras ve como Neji se aleja en dirección contraria a ella.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Entonces Neji- dice Tsunade -Veo que ya estás algo informado sobre la misión.

-Si- responde quieto frente a la Hokage -Aunque me gustaría tener la información pertinente para poder analizarla.

Tsunade revisa un poco sus papeles y le extiende un fólder bastante grueso -La misión, avistamientos del objetivo, posibles contactos… todo lo que tenemos y lo que fue enviado de Kumo.

Neji revisa rápidamente los documentos y cuando termina regresa la mirada con Tsunade -¿El expediente Ishida es accesible?

-Si, ¿lo consideras necesario?

-Quiero tener una idea sobre ella de una fuente neutral, no sirve de nada si le pido que me explique sobre sus habilidades, prefiero el expediente.

Tsunade suspira un poco y apoya su cabeza en una de sus manos -Supongo que no les está yendo muy bien- comenta mientras abre un cajón con su mano libre.

-No se preocupe, no planeo dejar que esta misión salga mal y mucho menos que sea ocasionado por algún roce en el equipo- dice mientras recibe un fólder mucho más delgado que el anterior.

Ya fuera de la oficina se dirige a uno de los cuartos cercanos para revisar tranquilo la información. Es un cuarto pequeño con un escritorio y sin ninguna ventana, la iluminación es artificial y no hay mucho espacio para poner muchas cosas. Con tranquilidad Neji se sienta y coloca lo que va a revisar frente a él "Revisaré primero el expediente… quiero ver si está a la altura de esta misión, que parece creer que al menos es mejor que el resto que irá…"

Neji abre el expediente y empieza a revisar la información "Quince años… se graduó de la academia a los doce, eso no es ningún mérito… estuvo en el equipo especial que me explicó… dio el examen chunin luego de un año de graduarse y se volvió chunin a su segundo intento… nada impresionante tampoco… sus compañeros, misma edad de graduación uno de ellos se volvió chunin con ella y el otro a su primer intento" piensa sin impresionarse mucho, un poco más arriba del promedio, pero hasta ahí nada impresionante que justifique la actitud de la kunoichi "Su jonin si parece interesante al menos, lástima que no hay casi información sobre él… parece que era bastante fuerte, eso es malo, murió peleando contra Kutaya…" se dice a si mismo un poco preocupado, el sensei de Rai llevaba varios años siendo jonin y probablemente tenía mucha más experiencia que él y aún así terminó muriendo "Misiones… ninguna falla… parece que al menos con su equipo si funcionaba bastante bien" una especie de mueca aparece en el rostro de Neji al ver la cantidad y rango de las misiones "29 D, 24 C, 13 B y 1 A… eso es muy similar a las mías antes de que me volviera jonin… la de rango A fue en la que murió su sensei y uno de sus compañeros, aunque la misión si llegó a finalizarse con éxito…"

Neji continúa revisando un poco más con algo de interés, al menos parece tener una buena experiencia en lo que respecta a misiones exitosas "Sabe algo de jutsus médicos, aunque al parecer sólo puede atender heridas de dificultad básica… e incluso no maneja a la perfección su chakra…" -Que extraño, no parece del tipo de persona que se pondría a aprender algo para lo que no es buena- comenta en voz baja "Buen taijutsu, ninjutsus de rayo… al menos parece que si podrá compenetrarse en el equipo cuando pelemos sin mayores problemas, aunque me preocupa su actitud…" continúa viendo los papeles hasta casi terminar "Hija de dos chunin, su padre murió en la guerra con Konoha y su madre trabaja como ninja médico en Kumo… eso tal vez explique porque sabe algo de jutsus médicos…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Por su lado luego de haber dejado a Neji Rai había regresado a su cuarto, estaba apoyada en el marco de la ventana mirando hacia uno de los jardines, se encontraba tensa y muy nerviosa, luego de esa conversación con Neji estaba casi segura de que había arruinado una de sus dos misiones "Voy a tener que llevármelo a la fuerza probablemente y eso va a ser muy complicado si estoy sola…" y lo peor la de capturar a Kutaya la consideraba demasiado difícil de lograr.

-Tengo que arreglar las cosas- murmura sin quitar la mirada del jardín "Voy a tener que sonar amable… y poner una excusa para explicar como lo he estado tratando, algo que parezca creíble o al menos que se note y él asuma lo que quiera…" piensa sin moverse de su sitio "Cuando regrese veré si puedo arreglarlo un poco…" alejándose de la ventana va hacia el ropero de su cuarto "Ahora que lo pienso es mejor si me cambio, tal vez no se coloque tan a la defensiva si no tengo el uniforme de Kumo, o cualquier cosa que haga que me vea como una amenaza" piensa dejando a un lado su bandana y el sujetador de shurikens.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cerca de la hora de almuerzo Neji regresa a su casa a buscar a Rai. Deja en su cuarto, dentro de un compartimiento en el piso, los documentos que le entregó Tsunade, aún no ha tenido tiempo de terminar el fólder grande de la misión, planea terminarlo cuando cumpla con Rai. Luego de asearse un poco va a buscar a su visitante "Ojala no tenga problemas con la comida de aquí y me obligue a buscar algo exótico, que haya aceptado comer sin quejarse en la casa no quiere decir que lo haga en la calle" piensa antes de tocar la puerta del cuarto de la muchacha.

Al sentir los golpes en la puerta Rai que se encontraba recostada en su cama se pone de pie respira profundamente y abre la puerta. La muchacha está vestida con un pantalón negro, un polo ceñido azul, sandalias negras y lleva el cabello suelto.

"Espero que no crea que esto es una cita" piensa un poco preocupado al verla más arreglada que antes, es cierto que no tiene idea que tanto sea de alistarse así, pero hasta ese momento o la había visto desnuda o con el uniforme de Kumo -¿Estás lista?- pregunta tranquilamente en su tono serio y poco expresivo de costumbre.

-Si- responde ella saliendo del cuarto y pasando frente a él.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El plan de Neji es sencillo, llevarla a almorzar, hacer que vea algunos lugares de Konoha, se acostumbre un poco a la villa y regresar a casa antes de la cena para poder dar por terminado el paseo turístico y dedicarse a analizar la misión o entrenar. Lo que no había previsto era que al entrar al local que había escogido vería a su sensei y a Lee listos para almorzar.

Neji se detiene en seco cosa que llama la atención de Rai y hace que observe el lugar, a primera vista no nota nada extraño, los asientos son altos y sólo permiten ver las cabezas de las personas "¿Qué habrá visto?" se pregunta hasta que siente que Neji se voltea y la mira serio.

-Vamos a otro lugar- indica empezando a salir del local. Rai se queda parada sin moverse un segundo aunque cuando nota que el chico realmente va a irse empieza a caminar para alcanzarlo, pero en ese momento un grito muy alegre y ruidoso desvía su atención de regreso al local.

-¡Neji!- grita un hombre alto vestido de verde, con unas cejas inmensas y el cabello negro cortado en forma de tazón.

Al escucharlo Neji se detiene en la puerta volteando sólo un poco la cabeza, se le ve algo tenso y no muy feliz cosa que divierte a Rai, al menos hasta el momento en que el hombre de verde voltea a verla -¿Y ella es?- pregunta a su alumno con una mirada interesada hasta que sus ojos se abren de golpe con una especie de brillo extraño -¡Neji! ¡Cómo no me habías dicho que tienes novia!- exclama en un grito haciendo que un muchacho igual al hombre de verde de un salto al costado del Hyuuga.

-¡Neji!- exclama sonriente -Debiste de habernos contado.

-No es mi novia- interrumpe tratando de sonar tranquilo, pero su voz se pierde entre los alaridos de la pareja de verde.

-Mi nombre es Ishida Rai- se presenta con una sonrisa en el rostro -Vengo de Kumo a ayudar a Konoha con un problema que parece no son capaces de resolver- añade mirando con cierto desprecio a los dos ninjas.

El comentario hace que Neji voltee a verla, pero si Rai pensaba que con eso conseguiría que alguno de los otros dos lo tomara como una ofensa y se callara era un hecho que no los conocía. Y Neji cansado de los comentarios de la muchacha estaba dispuesto a pasar un mal rato si es que Rai lo pasaba mal también "Con suerte aprende a controlar sus comentarios" piensa cerrando los ojos por unos momentos.

-Vamos a comer con ellos, no es mala idea que te familiarices con uno de los miembros del equipo en el que irás- comenta Neji con cierta expresión de satisfacción en el rostro al ver algo de espanto en el rostro de ella -El es Might Guy, mi sensei y Rock Lee con quien iremos de misión.

-¿Con él?- pregunta pensando que es una mala broma.

No pasan más de dos segundos y Rai está sentada junto a Neji y con Guy al frente de ella y un carismático Lee junto a su sensei. La joven realmente se siente desubicada, ese par es demasiado extraño, simplemente no puede creer que sean ninjas.

-Neji- llama Lee para atraer su atención -Me enteré que Naruto-kun salió en una misión relacionada con Sasuke-kun.

La atención de Neji se centra en el joven mientras parece estar pensando un poco lo que acaba de decirle -Entonces perderá definitivamente la posibilidad de volverse chunin en esta ocasión.

-El examen ya había empezado cuando el vino- interrumpe Guy -Aunque… considerando su caso es probable que hubiera podido ser admitido…

"¿De quien están hablando?" piensa Rai sintiéndose más perdida aún y desviando la vista hacia Neji.

-¡Oh! Pequeña Rai, cuéntanos algo de ti- interrumpe Guy haciendo que los otros dos jóvenes la observen uno con una curiosidad similar a la de su sensei y el otro esperando ver como reacciona.

"Sólo tengo que controlarme y no ser tan honesta… con eso me puedo evitar problemas con Neji, no creo que arregle lo que ya ha visto, pero al menos no lo va a empeorar" piensa con la mirada en el techo del local -No sé que les pueda interesar, al final somos shinobi no es que tengamos mucho que pueda ser contando.

-Eso puede ser cierto- comenta Guy -Aunque eso suena más a lo que respondería un ANBU- agrega riendo un poco -Entonces que planeas hacer a futuro.

-Volverme jonin- responde mirándolo un poco confundida, consideraba que eso era bastante obvio -Aún soy chunin, aunque eso toma tiempo y en Kumo usualmente no es algo tan sencillo como un nombramiento. Ahora si es que cosa aparte de cumplir mis deberes como ninja planeo hacer… pues no tengo idea, nunca es muy bueno planear demasiado a futuro cuando pones tu vida en peligro demasiado seguido- aclara tranquila "Y retirarme en cuanto pueda de la vida activa de ninja…" añade en su mente.

La conversación continúa de forma similar, Rai responde a los entusiasmados hombres de verde que parecen estar entretenidos que la extranjera, Neji por su lado pareciera estar analizándola "Pareciera que estuviera controlándose, no hay manera que los esté aguantando tanto considerando el carácter que parece tener" piensa un poco interesado en ver que al menos parece que aunque sea por cumplir la misión si es capaz de llevarse bien con otras personas.

-Aún te falta conocer a Tenten- comenta Neji cuando logra salir con ella del restaurante sin la compañía de las bestias verdes de Konoha.

-¿Y es igual de agradable?- pregunta tratando de controlarse.

-Es agradable, pero no se parece a ellos- responde Neji tranquilamente notando que la muchacha ya debía de andar en el límite de lo que podía aguantar.

-¿Es tu novia?- pregunta con curiosidad al notar que la denominó agradable sin ninguna duda "Eso podría ser malo, nadie me dijo nada de novias"

-No- responde cortante mientras decide que partes de Konoha mostrarle "Por más ninja que sea… es una chica al final, no entiendo que manía tienen las mujeres con preguntar por novias"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Y eso es lo principal de Konoha- dice Neji apoyándose contra una pared luego de un par de horas de haber estado mostrando Konoha -¿Algo que hayas visto a lo lejos que te interese o podemos ir volviendo?

-Si- responde -Me interesa ver el lago que estaba pasando los campos de entrenamiento, no hay mucho de eso por Kumo.

Neji la observa con curiosidad y algo aliviado, cuando escuchó el sí, por un momento pensó que iba a querer ver tiendas o alguna cosa similar -Vamos, es un lugar tranquilo así que creo que te agradará.

-¿Vas para allá?- pregunta al notar que le puso un adjetivo al sitio.

-Cuando tengo tiempo- responde.

A llegar al lugar Neji se recuesta contra un árbol frente al lago, no hay razón para que siga caminando a su costado, ella puede ver lo que quiera y él puede descansar y pensar un poco.

Rai se sienta a la orilla del lago, el lugar la relaja bastante y eso era algo que necesitaba luego de estar almorzando con el equipo de Neji. El agua, la brisa y el sonido de los árboles todo es agradable en ese lugar. Se recuesta mirando al cielo y luego posa la mirada en Neji que pareciera estar meditando o algo similar "No debí de haber aceptado esta misión…" piensa cerrando los ojos.

"Está tranquila, eso es bueno" piensa el Hyuuga tratando de olvidar por unos momentos la misión que debe de dirigir "No es tan complicado concentrarme con ella cerca, no es escandalosa como Guy o Lee y parece que le gusta estar callada en lugares como este… no como a Tenten"

La noche cae en el lago y unos pasos hacen que Rai abra los ojos. La figura de Neji esta de pie frente a ella -Ya es tarde, es mejor que regresemos o nos perderemos la cena- dice observando como ella se pone de pie.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La lluvia empieza a caer en Konoha, no es extraño ya que es la temporada, pero Neji maldice su suerte "Vamos a tener que buscar algún lugar donde esperar mientras la lluvia baja de intensidad" piensa moviéndose a paso rápido por las calles con Rai siguiéndolo de cerca con una mirada curiosa "¿Y a este que le pasa? La lluvia no mata a nadie" Antes de empezar a mojarse en serio Neji la conduce a un restaurante para cubrirse de la lluvia.

-Si tanta hambre tenías me lo hubieras dicho- comenta parada detrás de él mientras aguanta la risa.

Neji iba a responderle algo pero prefiere no tentar su suerte, había logrado tener una tarde tranquila y no planeaba ser él quien la malograra -Te traje para que no te mojaras con la lluvia, en esta época en menos de un minuto podrías acabar empapada, pero ahora que lo mencionas podemos comer aquí, dudo que la lluvia pare a tiempo como para regresar para la cena.

Rai observa el lugar, es una construcción de madera con el techo a dos aguas, pequeñas lámparas tradicionales alumbrando el sitio; en general un ambiente agradable mas aún con el clima que hay afuera.

-Ven- dice Neji mientras se dirige a una mesa ubicada junto a una ventana.

Rai sigue a Neji y se sienta frente a él esperando a que le diga algo más que indicaciones de cómo moverse. Al no recibir ningún comentario extra lo observa detenidamente. El muchacho se encuentra mirando a la calle por la ventana, creando un reflejo en el vidrio que le da escalofríos a Rai, la imagen del cuerpo del Hyuuga en Kumo viene a su mente, toma aire y coloca una expresión de fastidio en el rostro para tratar de disimular antes que Neji la note, como sea tiene que distraer la atención del chico para que no note nada tan extraño -Sabes, no tienes porque hacer esto- dice en un tono serio y seco haciendo que Neji voltee a verla -No vine a conocer Konoha o a llevarme bien con nadie, y ya estoy harta de tratar de aparentar que me interesa llegar a algo más que acabar la misión como se debe.

Neji se queda observándola serio "No debí de haberme puesto a mirar la ventana" piensa al notar que la muchacha parece estar bastante enfadada -No tienes porque fingir que te agrado, nadie te está pidiendo eso- explica Neji, aunque se detiene cuando un mesero les trae lo que habían ordenado unos minutos antes de que él se pusiera a esperar mirando por la ventana.

Cuando el mesero se retira Rai coloca una sonrisa falsa en su rostro -Cuando finja que me agradas lo notarás.

Neji observa con curiosidad a la muchacha, en estos momentos está bastante confundido y está empezando a pensar que todo lo que Shikamaru regaña sobre las mujeres no eran cosas sin sentido, en ese momento no entiende en absoluto a Rai -Creo que estás enfadada y no estás pensando bien que estás diciendo- concluye tranquilamente.

-No estoy enfadada, no es mi culpa que seas medio lento para captar las cosas- comenta antes de empezar a comer, soltar frases que en cierto aspecto carecen de sentido es algo que funciona para distraer la atención.

Neji fija la mirada en ella tratando de analizar que demonios le sucede, hasta hace menos de media hora estaba tranquila y en muchos aspectos agradable. Neji suspira, no logra entender que es lo que hizo para enfadarla a ese grado o si simplemente es algo natural como probablemente opinaría Shikamaru. Sin mucho que perder, considerando que ya está enojada pregunta lo único que se le viene a la mente -Dime que no estás así por lo del baño- dice esperando a ver su respuesta.

Rai abre un poco los ojos en una mezcla de cólera y sorpresa por la pregunta, aunque aliviada de que el Hyuuga no entienda las razones del repentino cambio de carácter -¿No eres muy brillante no? si querías que me calmara no estás haciendo buen trabajo- El resto de la cena transcurre en silencio. Cuando terminan la lluvia ya había bajado bastante por lo que regresan a la casa de los Hyuuga, mojándose un poco.

Ya que están en la misma área y para ser más exactos en cuartos contiguos Neji camina con ella hasta dejarla en la puerta de su habitación. En el momento en que Rai planeaba cerrar la puerta Neji la detiene con su mano y abre un poco para ver bien a la kunoichi.

-No quiero estos cambios de carácter en las misiones- ordena seriamente recibiendo de respuesta un simple movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza por parte de Rai -No tengo idea que te sucedió pero pasaste de una compañía agradable a una niña engreída y casi insoportable- agrega tranquilo soltando la puerta y empezando a caminar hacia su cuarto.

El último comentario más que fastidiarla la deja intrigada, no esperaba una especie de cumplido por parte del chico "¿Agradable?"

Neji cierra la puerta de su cuarto y se dirige a su cama "Simplemente no entiendo porque se puso así… estaba tranquila en un momento y de la nada se molesta" piensa fastidiado, hasta ese momento había pensado que no tendría dificultades con ella en las misiones, al contrario luego de el almuerzo, en el lago, había estado bastante cómodo con ella y eso también se suma a su fastidio.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cuanto tiempo que no actualizaba este fic, por suerte al fin lo hice. ¿Opiniones? ¿Comentarios? ¿Errores? ¿OoC? ¿Mary suismo en Rai? o lo que sea (Por algún motivo siento que hay algo que le falta a Rai, no logro darle esa chispa de vida que me gustaría)

Ya en el próximo capítulo coloco a Tenten y probablemente el inicio de la misión o al menos los preparativos. Como misión va a ser una de larga duración, con varias partes, es probable que salgan de Konoha, luego regresen y nuevamente salgan, no va a ser algo tan directo.

Espero no volver a demorarme tanto para actualizarlo, pero ya cuando empiece con la misión en si espero sea más sencillo seguirle la línea y poder escribir de manera más natural y ágil. No planeo abandonar el fic, pero no creo poder actualizarlo semanalmente como hago con mi principal (Es mejor que lo pongan en alertas para que sepan cuando actualizo xD)


	5. Chapter 5

Un pájaro en una tormenta

**Un pájaro atrapado en una tormenta**

**Capítulo 05**

El equipo

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Esa mañana Neji despertó a Rai bastante temprano, serio y calmado como siempre, para informarle que ese día iba a presentarla con la integrante del equipo que faltaba, además de discutir algunos asuntos referentes a la misión. En ningún momento su voz titubeo o dejó salir algo que hiciera pensar que el problema que tuvieron la noche anterior estuviera en su mente, por el contrario se veía bastante centrado.

Eso era perfecto para Rai, no quería tener que enfrentarse al joven si éste se encontraba aún fastidiado, así que lo imitó e ignoró por completo los acontecimientos que habían pasado.

-Se están demorando- comenta aburrida la kunoichi de Kumo recostada contra un árbol de los tantos que decoran el parque donde esperaba en compañía del Hyuuga.

-Aun están en la hora- responde tranquilo -Además no es una reunión oficial- aclara.

-No los invitaste a comer algo, deberían de llegar unos minutos antes de los que se les pide- insiste un poco incómoda de encontrarse sola con Neji en un lugar tan tranquilo y callado "Casi ni se escucha cantar a los pájaros" comenta observando el despejado cielo de Konoha.

-¡Rai-san, Neji!- saluda enérgicamente Lee haciendo su aparición por entre los árboles, su llegada es tan inusual como él ya que está parado de manos mientras avanza.

Ambos ninjas que se encontraban tranquilos lo observan con extrañeza, para Rai eso es algo demasiado extraño y nuevo, normalmente no estaba acostumbrada a ver personas tan enérgicas como el muchacho de verde. El caso de Neji era diferente, él ya sabía y conocía como eran Lee y Guy, pero a pesar de los años no lograba acostumbrase por completo a las excentricidades de su compañero.

-¿Aún no llega Tenten?- pregunta regresando a una posición normal y sacudiéndose las manos.

-No debe de tardar- asegura Neji observando de soslayo a Rai que por la expresión de su rostro parecía no estar muy satisfecha con que la movieran temprano sólo para que estuviera parada esperando.

En ese instante en frente del grupo aparece Tenten, un poco agitada -Disculpen, Tsunade-sama no me dejaba salir de su oficina- explica sonriendo levemente y acercándose hacia Neji -Te envía esto- añade extendiéndole un pequeño pergamino.

-Tenten ¿tuviste una misión?- pregunta bastante emocionado Lee.

-No, quería que le entregara un informe con los resultados del examen que me pidió que hiciera a los alumnos de la academia- explica sonriéndole mientras Neji lee el mensaje que le entregó.

-Tenten- interviene Neji a los pocos segundos -Ella es Ishida Rai, nos acompañará hasta que acabemos con una misión que nos ha encargado la Hokage.

-Mucho gusto- saluda mirando con interés a la kunoichi extranjera -Eres de Kumo- comenta al posar la mirada sobre la bandana que llevaba en su frente -Hace mucho que no veía un ninja de Kumo en Konoha- añade un tanto preocupada desviando la vista hacia Neji -Desde que era pequeña- dice recordando el día en que ninjas de Kumo habían llegado a Konoha a firmar un acuerdo de paz cuando ella era pequeña, como de unos cuatro años de edad.

-No te preocupes por el incidente que hubo con los Hyuuga- interrumpe Rai al notar lo que la kunoichi debía de estar pensando -Eso ya quedó en el pasado… a menos claro que estén de humor de abrir conflictos antiguos- añade sonriendo levemente "No creo que sea mayor problema esta chica, fuera de una voz sobresaliente no parece tener nada que llame demasiado la atención" piensa comparando a Tenten con sus compañeros.

-Rai se está quedando en casa de Hiashi-sama- aclara Neji, suponiendo que eso debe de bastar para que se entienda que no hay problemas de ese estilo. Luego de eso los segundos pasan en silencio Tenten se encuentra de pie junto a Neji observándolo, Rai aún se encuentra apoyada contra un árbol a uno o dos metros de Neji y Lee en frente de ella esperando a que Neji explique el porque de la reunión.

"Mientras al Hyuuga se le ocurre que decir…" piensa posando la mirada sobre Tenten -¿Eres profesora de la academia?- pregunta para tratar de romper ese ambiente silencioso que rodeaba al grupo.

-¡No!- exclama sonrojándose levemente -Tsunade-sama me pidió que fuera a hacer una evaluación nada más… aún no estoy capacitada como para enseñar en la academia, al menos no en todas las áreas- añade sonriendo un poco, al parecer la presencia de otra kunoichi en el grupo le es agradable.

-¿Planeas ser instructora?- cuestiona con curiosidad al notar que no denotaba fastidio por haber tenido que ir a ver como un montón, de lo que ella consideraría novatos aburridos y en muchos casos sin talento, exponían sus pocas habilidades frente a ella.

-No lo sé, quizás… aún no me veo quedándome tan aislada de las misiones- responde luego de meditarlo por unos instantes.

-Tenten sería una gran sensei en la academia- interviene Lee parándose de manos y continuando con sus ejercicios mientras Neji simplemente se limita a escuchar.

-¿Y tú?- pregunta Tenten mirando a Rai aunque por un momento desvió los ojos hacia Neji como si hubiera esperado que él también dijera algo como Lee.

-¿Sensei? no, no lo creo, no tengo mucha paciencia con los niños pequeños. Un grupo de genins ya graduados podría ser una opción aunque incluso la mayoría de ellos no son muy diferentes de los que están en la academia- responde sin pensarlo demasiado.

En ese momento Neji levanta un poco la mirada haciendo que los otros tres ninjas dejen de hablar o moverse -Necesito explicarles de que trata la misión, Rai ya está enterada, pero aún así todavía no ha visto la información que está en manos de Konoha, también me gustaría probar un poco a Rai en un entrenamiento, quiero evitar sorpresas en la medida de lo posible.

-Ni creas que voy a mostrarte cada cosa que se hacer- interviene Rai mirando al Hyuuga -Aprende a improvisar mientras avanzas.

-Lo sé, pero necesito ver al menos como peleas, para poder calcular en los combates que tan en desventaja o ventaja te encuentras- aclara el Hyuuga, a él tampoco le da mucha felicidad mostrar las técnicas de su clan en frente de alguien proveniente de la villa que deseaba los secretos de su familia.

-Como gustes, pero no planeo mostrar nada en un mero entrenamiento, si quieres medir velocidad y taijutsu adelante, pero más que eso no vas a sacar- agrega con cierta prepotencia mirando fijamente al joven jonin.

-Neji-kun- interrumpe bruscamente Lee rompiendo el contacto visual del Hyuuga con la kunoichi -Es mejor que vayamos a un lugar cerrado para que nos expliques.

-Si- añade Tenten tratando de evitar que Neji y Rai continúen hablando sobre entrenar que por lo que se puede ver si se les deja es probable que terminen discutiendo -Podríamos ir a la casa de Hinata, es grande y ya que ustedes dos se quedan ahí sería lo mejor.

-¿Me sacaste para conocer a Tenten y ahora vamos a regresar?- cuestiona Rai riendo levemente y comenzando a encaminarse en dirección a la casa de los Hyuugas antes de que el muchacho siquiera aprobara la idea -Tengo la impresión de que no tienes nada bajo control- susurra al pasar junto a él.

A los pocos instantes Tenten se coloca junto a Rai, al parecer está con la idea de entablar cierto grado de amistad con la kunoichi extranjera, normalmente no tiene la oportunidad de trabajar en misiones con shinobis ajenos a su equipo usual y aunque sea de otra nación parece estar con las expectativas altas. Para Rai los intentos de la maestra de armas son interesantes, al igual que ella su equipo estaba conformado por hombres y aunque ellos fueran bastante más normales siempre había tenido que arreglarse ciertos temas por su cuenta, sin contar que en el momento en que salió de la academia los únicos con los que había trabajado habían sido su equipo y ahora que la mitad esta muerto le vendría bien la experiencia ya que tarde o temprano tendrá que formar nuevos lazos con otros ninjas en Kumo.

Lee va junto con Neji siguiendo a ambas kunoichis mientras parecen estar hablando, Neji se ve algo fastidiado por la situación, quitando la falta de tacto con que habla Rai no dijo ninguna mentira, la misión era de suma importancia y debió de tener bajo control incluso la forma en la que planeaba exponerles como trabajaran "Estoy seguro que lo debe de estar haciendo para molestar, pero no gana nada con hacerlo, está metida en esta misión y ella ha visto en carne propia lo peligroso que esto puede volverse… debería centrarse en tratar de ayudar en vez de criticar"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Durante la explicación de Neji, en casa de Hinata, Rai había podido apreciar un poco más como eran las relaciones en ese equipo. Lee era un entusiasta y trataba igual a todos los miembros eso la incluía a ella, Tenten por otro lado se mostraba amigable y alegre, aunque su mirada de vez en cuando era dirigida a Neji como si esperara alguna señal que nunca llegaba. Neji era todo un caso aparte, casi igual de frío y serio con todos, a ella le lanzaba una que otra mirada más penetrante, pero fuera de eso actuaba profesionalmente incluso bajo preguntas un poco obvias que en algún momento soltó Lee, cosa que llamó la atención de Rai, el muchacho parecía un poco lento para captar lo relacionado a ninjutsus.

Cuando Neji terminó su explicación, Lee decidió continuar su entrenamiento hasta que lo llamaran, Rai planeaba regresar a su habitación, pero notó que Tenten se acercaba al Hyuuga, al parecer estaba un poco preocupada sobre como la misión lo pudiera estar afectando "Eso no me va a ayudar mucho, necesito crear un vínculo con él… pero es demasiado complicado, por ahora supongo que es mejor no meterme entre esos dos" piensa Rai retirándose.

-Neji… ¿Estás seguro que quieres dirigir esto?- pregunta preocupada sentándose junto a él -Tsunade-sama no se negaría a asignarte otra cosa.

-Estoy bien Tenten- responde sin mirarla, con la vista clavada en Rai que sale de la habitación.

-¿Te preocupa Rai?

Neji niega con la cabeza -No creo que la hayan mandado para que haga algo, si fuera así estaría haciendo un pésimo trabajo. Me preocupa que ella y yo choquemos demasiado.

Tenten ríe levemente hasta que Neji dirige la mirada a ella -Perdón- dice acomodándose un poco -Pero es que algunas actitudes y comentarios de ella me recuerdan un poco como eras antes.

Neji enarca una ceja, él sabía que no había sido una persona muy agradable cuando se graduó de la academia, pero no pensaba que Tenten lo iba a comparar con Rai -Exageras, jamás te trate mal o te dije algo.

-A mi no, pero lo hacías con Lee- aclara sonriendo -Pero deja eso, estoy segura de que vas a poder guiar esta misión para terminarla satisfactoriamente- añade poniéndose de pie -¿Quieres acompañarme a comer algo?- Neji asiente con la cabeza y sale de la casa junto con Tenten.

Rai se queda de lejos observando la escena "Esto puede ser más problemático de lo que pensé…" se dice a si misma, la pareja de ninjas no va tomada de la mano o mostrando algún afecto especial, pero esa cercanía podría ser mala para ella. Rai deja escapar un suspiro, tiene que encontrar la manera de acercarse lo suficiente como para que confíe en ella y pueda engañarlo para llevarlo a Kumo; pelear contra él y su equipo está completamente fuera de sus posibilidades si se ve obligada a hacerlo directamente "No pienso arriesgarme a un enfrentamiento… supongo que por ahora sólo me centraré en ayudar en la misión ya más adelante veré como hago con el Hyuuga" piensa cerrando los ojos "Va a ser una lástima que acabe igual que su padre…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Esta vez no me he demorado tanto como acostumbro. Ya se conoce todo el equipo que va a ir a la misión, que es una de las cosas principales antes de empezar a moverlos.

Como siempre sus opiniones sirven de mucho, en especial para ver que tan bien o mal controlo a los personajes y también para saber si Rai no está pasando al lado oscuro (El mundo de las Mary Sues)

Es un capítulo pequeño, pero no creo que deba de agregarle más. No creo que Neji y Tenten sean pareja para el shippuden, pero si creo que tienen una relación más cercana y considerando la poca gente con la que Neji debe de ser cercano… Tenten es una chica y de su edad, así que es la mejor posibilidad de novia que tendría xD


End file.
